


Jane doe

by FlamboyantMess



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Poor Spencer, Spencer Goes Crazy, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantMess/pseuds/FlamboyantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your now just a Jane Doe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane doe

'I'm the reason he's dead.' The words echo throughout your mind as you speak, you whisper 'He loves me, He loves me not.' Though you know the answer. He loves you not. And suddenly, every text message, note or stunt they've sent or pulled. It doesn't matter to you any more. Your safe place to land is gone. And you can't bring them back. What do you do when the unimaginable happens? You have the perfect life, the perfect name, the perfect house, the perfect boyfriend. Your flying high, and nothing can bring you down. Your untouchable. But their throwing rocks at you. Big boulders. And you fly by the boulders for a while, and you think to your self. I win. I win and you lose. But its the other way around, they've already won, you just cant see that yet.

And you would never suspect some one like him, so sweet and innocent, so honest. Of course, that's only what you were led to believe. He played you, lied to you, betrayed you. And yet you still can't get enough of him. You know you'll never feel that alive ever again. Because he was a flame, and man did you like getting burned. So you'll go for the next best thing, but you wont love them like you loved him. Like you love him. Because, without him, your nothing again. Your absolutely nothing. And then finally, you hit the ground hard, and fast. You've been touched. You've been hit by their boulders and their still throwing them. And you think about all the good things, and not the bad things. You think about the way he looked at you, the way he smiled when you said his name. And you wonder if it was really worth it. And it was worth it, you wouldn't give a second of it back. Because no matter what, he will always be in your heart. And there's nothing you can do to prevent that.

They treat you as if your going to break, like a fragile china doll now. Your scars are too obvious. The boulders hit you hard, and when you were saved, it turned out to be only more evil waiting for you. It's like you can't escape. And you think, Why me? Why am I forced to go through this? but you already know the answer to that. It's because of her, because you were friends with her, because you hurt people with her. But that was foolish school girl bickering, nothing to amount to this torture.

And they continue to linger over you forever, never giving you peace. Your sick if this. Your tired. Your done with them. You just want the torture to end. And you know they see you crumbling on the ground. You know they saw you break. Thats what they want after all, thats all they ever want. But your no longer the girl they've tortured for years. Your no longer the girl your friends know you as. Your no longer the perfect girl that you once were. That girl is long gone.'I'm the reason he's dead.' The words echo throughout your mind as you speak, you whisper 'He loves me, He loves me not.' Though you know the answer. He loves you not. And suddenly, every text message, note or stunt they've sent or pulled. It doesn't matter to you any more. Your safe place to land is gone. And you can't bring them back. What do you do when the unimaginable happens? You have the perfect life, the perfect name, the perfect house, the perfect boyfriend. Your flying high, and nothing can bring you down. Your untouchable. But their throwing rocks at you. Big boulders. And you fly by the boulders for a while, and you think to your self. I win. I win and you lose. But its the other way around, they've already won, you just cant see that yet.

And you would never suspect some one like him, so sweet and innocent, so honest. Of course, that's only what you were led to believe. He played you, lied to you, betrayed you. And yet you still can't get enough of him. You know you'll never feel that alive ever again. Because he was a flame, and man did you like getting burned. So you'll go for the next best thing, but you wont love them like you loved him. Like you love him. Because, without him, your nothing again. Your absolutely nothing. And then finally, you hit the ground hard, and fast. You've been touched. You've been hit by their boulders and their still throwing them. And you think about all the good things, and not the bad things. You think about the way he looked at you, the way he smiled when you said his name. And you wonder if it was really worth it. And it was worth it, you wouldn't give a second of it back. Because no matter what, he will always be in your heart. And there's nothing you can do to prevent that.

They treat you as if your going to break, like a fragile china doll now. Your scars are too obvious. The boulders hit you hard, and when you were saved, it turned out to be only more evil waiting for you. It's like you can't escape. And you think, Why me? Why am I forced to go through this? but you already know the answer to that. It's because of her, because you were friends with her, because you hurt people with her. But that was foolish school girl bickering, nothing to amount to this torture.

And they continue to linger over you forever, never giving you peace. Your sick if this. Your tired. Your done with them. You just want the torture to end. And you know they see you crumbling on the ground. You know they saw you break. Thats what they want after all, thats all they ever want. But your no longer the girl they've tortured for years. Your no longer the girl your friends know you as. Your no longer the perfect girl that you once were. That girl is long gone. Your now just a Jane Doe.


End file.
